Por una confesión
by Apolonio.G
Summary: Y sucedió. Ambos se besaron sin importar que el no supiera que su heroína era Marinette ni que esta ni siquiera pensara que el chico de sus sueños era su compañero de batalla. Un pequeño drabble surgido por una confesión. Ladrien, marichat, adrienette y ladynoir. Habrá continuación.
1. Por una confesión

-¡Espera!- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la heroína- yo… estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi Ladybug-

-Adrien- le respondió la azabache- yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Y sucedió.

Ambos se besaron sin importar que el no supiera que su heroína era Marinette ni que esta ni siquiera pensara que el chico de sus sueños era su compañero de batalla.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?- pregunto el ojiverde cuando se separaron y Ladybug se iba por la ventana del cuarto del chico.

-aunque no lo creas, nos vemos todos los días… pero aun no es tiempo para que sepas quien soy en realidad- le respondió- tal vez nos venga a verte mañana y te secuestre- dijo juguetona y se fue, dejando al chico solo con una cara de idiota enamorado.

Mientras ella, sonrojada a mas no poder estaba feliz por haber podido hablar normalmente con el. ¡Y encima jugetonamente!

Sin duda ese había sido el mejor día de su vida, a pesar de no saber quien se ocultaba detrás de el anillo al que no le presto mucha atención, pero que estaba en aquella mano del hombre de sus sueños.

 _ **El fin de semana pasado me puse a ver miraculous Ladybug por curiosidad y el porque tanto escándalo, quede impactada (impaktada xd) y pensé: "De todo lo que me estaba perdiendo" y hoy la imaginación pudo conmigo y escribí este pequeño drabble.**_

 _ **Pero no se si a ustedes les interesaria una continuación ¿Quieren?**_

 _ **Y para los que leen mis otros 2 fanfics... Bueno... En eso estoy pero por ahora no se cuando pueda subir capitulo. La otra semana se me viene lleno de pruebas.**_

 ** _Eso._**

 ** _Bye!_**


	2. El chico tras la máscara

Y así, ambos comenzaron a verse todos los días, sin falta, donde se besaban y hablaban de cosas que sucedieron en su día o en su pasado.

-Entonces… Chat noir y yo quedamos enredados con mi yo-yo - decía la chica recordando el día en que ambos héroes se conocieron.

-¿Y cual fue tu primera impresión de Chat noir?- preguntó interesado el rubio, puesto que quería saber que pensaba su heroína de su alter ego.

-Al principio me pareció alguien valiente y heroico- dijo la chica sacándole una sonrisa al ojiverde- pero después de conocerlo un poco me di cuenta que era un mal bromista, egocéntrico, que no sabe planear buenas estrategias y que depende mucho de mi- dijo quitándole la sonrisa al chico- a pesar de todo…no lo cambiaría por ningún otro compañero- le respondió simplemente.

\- eso debe ser genial- dijo y luego se escuchó como los pendientes de Ladybug comenzaron a sonar en señal de que ya era hora de irse.

Ella se levantó del sillón, se encaminó a la ventana seguida del chico. Una vez ella estaba en el marco de la ventana de Adrien, se volteo a besarlo y luego se retiró del lugar dejando al rubio con una cara de enamorado.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Aquel gato que saltaba por los aires con ayuda de su bastón se dirigía a su casa después de haber derrotado a un akuma con el sin haber usado cataclismo, por lo que aun le quedaba mucho tiempo como Chat noir.

El chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando vio que Marinette salía de un callejón así que decidió ir a ver a la chica que lo ayudó con "Le Dessinateur" y que además era su compañera en el "College Françoise Dupont".

-Una chica no debería estar a estas horas fuera de casa… los gatos andan sueltos y no dudarían en raptar a tan hermosa princesa- princesa-le dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¡Chat noir! ¡No me asustes así! Yo… solo tuve un pequeño problema… pero ya lo solucione así que… ¡adiós!- decía la chica asustada de que aquel compañero gatuno hubiera visto cuando Tikki salió de sus pendientes.

-¡Yo la acompaño Princesa!- dijo Chat noir tomándola de la cintura y con su bastón saltando hasta llegar a la terraza de la chica- ¡Llegamos!-

-Ya que estas aquí… ¿Quieres entrar un rato? La verdad es que casi nunca hablamos así que quiero conocerte- a decir verdad la chica se sentía mal puesto que sabia los sentimientos del gatuno hacia su alter ego y quería que el no estuviera triste si alguna vez se enteraba de su relación con Adrien.

-Esta bien… pero te advierto… no soy responsable si algo pasa- dijo con un tono pícaro pero bromista, a lo que la chica solo rodó los ojos ya conociendo la personalidad del chico con ojos de gato.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de cosas triviales y de cosas sin sentido, incluso hablaron de los diseños que la chica estaba planeando hacer para un baile que se acercaba y que ella y su amiga Alya iban a usar.

-Estos diseños son estupendos… estoy seguro que dejaran desmayados a mas de uno con tus diseños- dijo el rubio.

-Solo existe una persona a la que me gustaría dejar así… pero el no me ama… bueno… si me ama… pero a la vez no… o bueno… no sabe que me ama- decía sonrojada la chica.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir pero…- iba a decir algo mas pero un pitido hizo que el chico se despidiera y se fuera por donde entro.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Al día siguiente una chico ensayaba para un recital de ballet, cuando un representante de bailarines le gritó que sus deseos jamás se harían realidad, que jamás estaría al nivel de los mejores y cosas por el estilo, causando que un akuma se posara en sus zapatos y se convirtiera en "maître de ballet", causando que quisiera vengarse de quien le mató sus esperanzas.

Mientras en otra parte una chica despertaba en la mesa donde diseñaba y la noche anterior le había dado los toques finales a su vestido, y que había comenzado a confeccionar.

-Marinette… Llegaras tarde otra vez a clases- le decía una kwami roja a la peli azul mientras ella reaccionaba y se apresuraba en cambiarse.

Una vez fuera Marinette corrió hacia el college justo cuando el timbre sonaba y llegando al salón cuando la profesora iba entrando.

Vio como Niño y Alta habían decidido sentarse juntos aquel día y Adrien estaba atrás de ellos esperando a la chica de ojos azules que no le quedó mas remedio que sentarse a un lado del chico contra las protestas de Chloe.

-Hola- saludo el chico.

-Hola Adrien- le respondió Marinette.

-¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que ya no me tartamudeas como antes- y era cierto. Ella se había acostumbrado a hablar con el como Ladybug lo suficiente como para no tartamudearle como Marinette así que era normal que el rubio se diera cuenta de aquel detalle.

-Si… bueno… Tenia que dejar de hacerlo algún día ¿no?-

El transcurso de la clase había ido normal, hasta que una explosión cercana de donde estaban los alumnos alerto a los profesores diciendo que fueran a sus casas a refugiarse puesto que era peligroso estar cerca de un ataque así.

Mientras Marinette buscaba un lugar para transformarse vio por casualidad a Adrien corriendo detrás de un poste y pensando que nadie lo veía se transformó en Chat noir sorprendiendo a la peliazul que sin perder el tiempo se transformó igualmente en Ladybug.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chat noir le quito las zapatillas al villano y las rompió dejando libre al akuma que momentos después Ladybug purificó y lanzó el objeto del día para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

La heroína se quedó viendo a su gatuno compañero mientras se iba y se dio cuenta que iba en dirección a la casa de su amado, cosa que nunca antes se había percatado.

En su mente se preguntaba "Habiendo tantas señales… ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta?".

Ella sabia la respuesta. No quería aceptarlo.

Negó rotundamente el parecido entre Adrien y Chat noir cuando Alya alteró una foto del modelo con el traje negro de cuero que solía vestir su compañero.

Pero no pudo seguirlo negando cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Y un pensamiento decidido cruzó su mente.

En cuanto Tikki se recargará iría a verlo con un buen plan entre sus manos.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _ **Nota final de la autora:**_

 _ **Holas!**_

 _ **Al principio si bien era un drabble Ladrien ahora tiene todas las parejas posibles en una sola.**_

 _ **Mi hermosamente retorcida mente les trae el capitulo 2.**_

 _ **Y creo que este fic será algo corto.**_

 _ **Aunque eso depende de mi tiempo e imaginación.**_

 _ **El villano que inventé en este capitulo esta con el nombre en francés traducido gentilmente por google traductor así que si esta mal traducido maestro del ballet fue culpa de google.**_

 _ **Y ahora iré a tomar once con mi mami.**_


	3. Fangirl

Al día siguiente, en el college, Marinette estuvo distraída dándole los toques finales a su plan maestro para gastarle una broma al gatuno compañero.

En si, el planeta arriesgado, ya que si a Adrien no le gustaba Ladybug al enterarse quien era la chica escondida tras la máscara, su relación se acabaría y las peleas serian mas incomodas para el dúo heroico.

Pero la chica peli azul estaba decidida, puesto que como Tikki le había dicho, su lazo debía ser fuerte una vez ambos supieran la identidad del otro.

Mientras Adrien estaba planeando otro tipo de sorpresa a su Lady, que consistía en celebrar su primer mes desde que iniciaron aquella relación secreta, en la cual además de regalarle rosas y unos típicos chocolates, le revelaría que el era si gatuno compañero de batalla.

Ladybug estaba consciente del tiempo que había pasado desde que comenzó a ir diariamente a casa de Adrien, y por eso mismo pensaba revelar su identidad. Era todo o nada.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Aquella noche había llegado, la noche que ambos habían planeado revelar su identidad.

Sin saberlo ambos estaban en una especie de competencia por quien conseguía éxito total de su plan.

Marinette se transformó en Ladybug y salió por su azotea rumbo a la casa de Adrien.

El chico rubio estaba colocando todo en la mesa cuando unos golpecitos en su ventana le dijeron que su Lady ya había llegado, así que se acercó a abrir, pero lo que vió lo dejó atónito; quien estaba ahí no era Ladybug, sino que era una chica con pelo azul con blanco en las puntas sujeto en 2 coletas como Ladybug, pero hasta el pecho; un vestido celeste con el rostro de Adrien en el pecho y un corazón roto detrás de este; guantes que le llegaban al codo blancos y botas blancas hasta la rodilla; su rostro era azul, labios blancos, ojos azules , sombra de ojos azul marino, pestañas blancas con delineador celeste y un bolso cruzado celeste del que sobresalía un cuaderno.

-¡Adrien Agreste! ¡Me rompiste el corazón, así que yo romperé tu cráneo- le dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de fangirl dado por Hawkmoth.

La chica akumatizada se acercaba a Adrien mientras el se iba alejando hasta el punto de quedar sentado en su cama sin tener donde escapar.

En ese momento Ladybug estaba llegando y vio a fangirl a punto de atacar a Adrien, por lo que rápidamente entro y escuchó la razón por la que la chica fue akumatizada.

-Si no fuera porque rechazaste la invitación que te hice ayer en la sesión de fotos diciendo que te gustaba alguien y que la verjas hoy no tendría que masacrar ese bello rostro tuyo que se vería perfecto a mi lado así que.. Di tus últimas palabras-

-¿Katherine?- le preguntó el chico ya sabiendo quien era la chica que había sido la víctima de Hawkmoth.

-¡Oye tu! ¡La yandere de ahí! ¡Se supone que el mariposon quiere mi miraculous! ¡Ven por el!- le grito la chica mientras salía por la ventana.

Mientras Hawkmoth le decía a fangirl – una vez obtengas los miraculous nadie podrá impedirte asesinar a Adrien Agreste… ¡Obtén el miraculous de Ladybug!- y la chica salió por la ventana siguiendo a la heroína.

Adrien aprovechó para transformarse y salir por aquella ventana a ayudar a su lady en apuros.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ladybug saltaba por los techos perseguida por la chica akumatizada y Chat noir detrás de ella, pero tomando un atajo para llegar mas rápido junto a su Lady.

Fangirl tomó el cuaderno, escribió algo y de un momento a otro Ladybug estaba en una pared de la chimenea que salía de las casas aprisionada con grilletes en sus brazos pegados.

Se acerco a la ojiceleste y estuvo a punto de tocar los pendientes de la chica, pero un golpe en su mano la detuvo.

-¿No es muy pronto para acabar con la fiesta? Aun no llega la mejor parte… ¡Yo!- dijo el chico gato.

-bueno… mientras mas pronto acabe con ustedes mas rápido podré destrozar a mi amado-

-¿No crees que es demasiado despiadado destrozar a alguien?- le pregunto Chat noir.

-Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor… y en mi imaginación- dijo y escribió unas cuantas cosas y el ojiverde estaba rodeado por los villanos desakumatizados, provocando que Ladybug se liberara.

-No otra vez- dijo el gatuno héroe.

La heroína usó el Lucky Charm y salió una botella con agua que después de observar a la pared, su yoyo y el cuaderno lanzo el yoyó atrapando el cuaderno y atrayéndolo a ella, ocultándose rápidamente detrás de a pared para que fangirl no la viera y le tiro agua al cuaderno para luego romperlo mas fácilmente y liberar al akuma.

-Ya has hecho suficiente daño pequeño akuma ¡Yo te libero del mal!- dijo haciendo girar el yoyó y lanzarlo hacia la mariposa negra, atraparla y luego purificarla y soltarla- adiós pequeña mariposa… ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- y los villanos desaparecieron y fangirl volvió a ser una chica de cabello rojo vestida a la moda, y el cuaderno volvió a la normalidad donde en la tapa de este decía: Fanfics de Ladybug, Chat noir, Adrien y yo.

-Wow… esta chica nos adora… aunque a Adrien también- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa.

-My lady pronto se acabará su transformación… yo llevaré a esta chica hasta su casa- dijo Chat noir.

-¡No! Esta chica se irá conmigo… tu ve a casa-

-¿Pero que te pasa?- le pregunto el héroe.

-Nada… pero yo la voy a dejar- dijo y tomó a la chica para irse y dejar a un confundido Chat noir en aquel tejado de París.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Después de dejar a Katherine en su casa, Ladybug fue a buscar un lugar donde esconderse y deshacer si transformación, cosa que fue muy fácil.

Por aquellas horas aun tenia tiempo para pasarlo junto a Adrien, así que alimento a Tikki con una galleta que tenia en su bolso y volvió a transformarse en la heroína de París y fue rumbo a casa del rubio.

Mientras un confundido Adrien conversaba con su kwami acerca de los acontecimientos de minutos atrás.

-Pero es que fue muy raro… como si fueran ¿celos? Imposible… a Ladybug le gusta Adrien… no Chat noir-

-Quizás sabe tu identidad secreta o los ama a ambos… que se yo, no entiendo como piensan los humanos… yo solo quiero camembert- le respondió Plagg.

Un sonido los alertó y el kwami fue a esconderse en una almohada en la cama del rubio.

Ladybug entro y se acercó a Adrien muy seria.

-Adrien… ¿Qué pasaría si supieras mi verdadera identidad y no fuera lo que tu creías?- le preguntó directamente.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _ **Bueeeeeeeeno… hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Recibo dudas,quejas, abrazos, tomatazos, de todo.**_

 _ **Y si… fangirl fue lo único que se me ocurrió.**_

 _ **Y eso.**_

 _ **Queso.**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	4. Confusión

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó el chico confundido.

-Es que… jamás le has prestado atención a la chica que esta detrás de esta mascara… siempre has visto solo a Ladybug… mientras yo quiero a tus 2 yo-dijo la chica con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Nos conocemos en la vida real? ¿Y como es eso de que a mis 2 yo?- pregunto el rubio aun mas confundido que antes.

-Creo que ella sabe quien eres en realidad- Dijo Plagg en un susurro desde la camisa del ojiverde.

-¡A ti! ¡A Adrien y Chat noir! ¡Se quien eres! ¡Y a ambos los amo!- grito la chica sin importar que alguien la escuchara, suerte que Natalie y Gabriel habían salido a una reunión en Italia- Pero como dije… tu jamas tomaste en cuenta a mi otro yo… A marinette- dijo la peliazul deshaciendo su transformación frente a su amado – Yo… soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng… tu compañera y amiga-

El modelo quedo estático, si bien tenia sus sospechas acerca de quien era su lady, jamas llegó a algo en concreto, siempre sucedía algo que quitaba cualquier sospecha en la que Marinette fuera Ladybug.

Pero la tenia ahí.

Frente a sus ojos.

La chica que era tímida con el todo el tiempo, quien siempre admiro por sus diseños tan fantásticos, de quien se había enamorado inconscientemente con el tiempo, su Lady, su Marinette.

Mas lo único que el chico pudo decir fue - ¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-bueno… no eres muy discreto… ayer… cuando derrotamos al akuma… fuiste directo a casa y… bueno era obvio… jamas quise darme cuenta de las pequeñas señales como lo son las excusas igual de malas que las mías, o que siempre sabias donde estaba Adrien, siendo que yo también decía siempre eso y te imagine como Chat noir y era muy parecidos físicamente… no quería que el "perfecto Adrien" fuera el "mujeriego Chat Noir" porque coqueteaste con Ladybug y con Marinette así que simplemente no quería pensar que eran ambos aunque… eso no fue lo que preguntaste jeje- dijo la chica y recordó el porque estaba ahi- ¡Pero es cierto! ¡No has respondido aun! ¡Tu solo quieres a Ladybug!- dijo la chica dispuesta a irse, pero antes que pudiera transformarse Adrien le tapó la boca y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Marinette.

-My princess… no creas que eres la única que se enamoró de 2 personas que resultaron ser una… Me enamore de Ladybug desde el momento en que la vi… me enamore de lo heroica, valiente e inteligente que podía llegar a ser… antes no me había fijado en Marinette porque siempre se ocultaba detrás de su timidez, pero después que Chat noir la conoció me di cuenta que eras diferente, como cuando yo llegue a estudiar con ustedes… y eso me hizo querer conocerte mas poco a poco y me daba cuenta del parecido con Ladybug, pero al igual que tu jamas lo asimilé, no quise ver que me había enamorado de ambas peliazules que eran tan parecidas, tampoco me di cuenta de sus similitudes en cuanto a personalidad, jamas me di cuenta que todo era mas fácil de lo que parecía – dijo Adrien al fin.

La super heroína quedó impresionada ante tal declaración de su amado rubio. No tenia palabras para responder aquello que había dicho su amado Adrien.

-Así que lo diré formalmente… My Lady… no… Marinette ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto el rubio algo sonrojado.

-bueno… aun tengo muchas cosas que procesar, mi mamá de seguro estara preocupada… tengo que pensarlo… sin querer ambos supimos algo que no teniamos que saber y… Tikki ya se comió una galleta así que… ¡Tikki transformame!- luego de eso la chica salió por la ventana, eran muchas emociones para una sola noche y tenia que pensar en muchas cosas.

Y su gatuno compañero iba a respetar su decisión.

Aun si el se quedaba con un pequeño dolor en el corazón y unas gana de perseguirla y besarla.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Holas!**_

 _ **Un pequeño capitulo para comenzar la semana.**_

 _ **He estado llena de pruebas, trabajos, taller, etc.**_

 _ **Así que no había podido actualizar.**_

 _ **En este capitulo hubo feelings y un final que no se esperaban.**_

 _ **Quería hacerlos sufrir.**_

 _ **Okno.**_

 _ **Solo que pense que Marinette si bien ama a Adrien y supo su identidad y se lo tomó bien en el fanfic, jamas pensaría que las cosas salieran así (no tengo remedio u.u)**_

 _ **Y eso.**_

 _ **Bye nenes 7u7r**_


	5. A tus 2 tu

Hace una semana que Marinette no iba a clases y eso tenia demasiado preocupado al minino, quien no había ido por respetar su decisión, pero ya estaba bastante preocupado y que su kwami se riera de su desgracia no ayudaba mucho, pero sabia que el también estaba preocupado por no haber visto a la kwami de la peliazul.

Así que, después de clases se decidió a ir con su lady, ya que vivía a un lado del colegio y podría escaparse mas fácilmente del gorila.

El rubio entró a la pastelería de los Dupain-Cheng, pero Sabine y Tom dijeron que Marinette no quería ver a nadie por el momento; por lo que Adrien tuvo que irse.

Aunque eso no significaba que simplemente se rendiría a ver a su lady.

En un callejón donde se aseguro que no hubiera nadie se transformo en Chat Noir y llego hasta la terraza de Marinette y levanto la puerta que daba a la cama de la chica y al darse cuenta que no estaba en ella bajo sigilosamente y se escondió observando a la chica durmiendo en su escritorio como signo de que había estado toda la noche diseñando.

El chico bajo cuidadosamente la escalera hacia donde estaba su lady esperando que cuando despertara no le gritara por entrar así como así a su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la kwami de Marinette.

-Vine por My lady que ha estado ausente a clases y su sexy héroe vino a buscarla- le respondió Chat Noir.

En eso la peliazul despertaba y veía a su gato tonto hablando con su kwami.

-¿¡Chat!?-

-Vine por ti my lady… -deshizo su transformación – Si cuando supiste mi verdadera identidad no te deje de gustar entonces… ¿Por qué ahora si?-

-En ese momento solo pensé en jugarte una broma, pero después caí en cuenta todo lo que hice teniéndote cerca… jamas me has gustado… - el Agreste bajo la cabeza - pero siempre he estado enamorada de ti y de Chat Noir… No hay nadie mas a quien necesite a mi lado mas que a ti gato tonto-

Marinette se acercó a Adrien y lo besó de una forma en la que nunca antes lo había besado, una forma especial, difícil de explicar con palabras, pero algo que ambos entenderían.

-Yo también te amo Marinette… a tus 2 tu-

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **He aquí el final.**_

 _ **Cree una pagina en facebook para que estén enterados sobre nuevos proyectos, actualizaciones y razones por las cuales no actualice.**_

 _ **Ahí pondré el porque no actualice en mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Se llama Apolonio.G**_


End file.
